the new twins
by thedragongirl13
Summary: two new twins come and become hostess and now two demon find them as their new favorite toy Hikaru x oc Kuaru x oc
1. Chapter 1

Author: I do own it see "you own naroru high school host club" … fuck

Summer vacation was now over and a new semester was starting and of course the host club was there to, but was anxious thanks to a club meeting held by Kyoya. "what do you think kyoya-senpai wanted to tell us?" haruhi asked

"you think the this has to do with the new kitchen installed in the music room" honey suggested

"That is correct honey-senpai "kyoya said appearing out of nowhere "Tori and yuki scarlet two first year students will now be attending this school and their family owns the sweet shop we buy our sweets from, thanks to some research I have done over the summer I have found that girls like to watch others cook so I have asked them to do some cooking demonstrations during club hours"

"That is actually a really good idea, but doesn't the scarlet family do a bunch of other things to" hikaru said

"That is correct are family dabbles in a bit of everything" said a femine voice from the club doors standing there were two girls.

one girl with two blond pigtail with some black streaks, tied up with red ribbons she wore knee-high red converse, a black mini skirt with a boys uniform jacket, a black tie and a white shirt with a few buttons undone her teal eyes glistening. Next to her was a girl that looked the same except she had no streaks and her pigtails were tied by a white ribbon and was wearing a girl's uniform.

"Ah Tori, Yuki please come in" kyoya said "everyone these are the scarlet twins the one with black streaks is tori and the other one is yuki"

"Wow do you really own a sweet shop" honey said

"yup we make cakes and stuff all the time" said tori

"wow so we get two new twins toys" the twins said in unison

"um excuse me we are no one's toys" tori yelled

"oh you two are just the cutest things" tamaki said launching himself at the girls

Before he could do anything though tori side stepped grabbing her sister by the arm pulling her to the side as well

"Thank you tori" yuki said with angelic voice that did not match her sisters

"I already like these girls" haruhi said looking at her sempai crying on the floor

Both female twins turned towards her with curious looks

"um why is that girl in a boys uniform" yuki asked

And that's when Tamaki and the twins started to freak out

"oh yes I forgot, this is haruhi fugioka a commoner honors student no one know besides use that she is a girl so please do keep this information to your selves" kyoya warned

"yuki I take back what I said the people at this school are just as stupid as the lesbos at lobelia" tori said laughing

"hey don't compare us to those twit at the zuka club they kidnapped haruhi and tortured her to much make up" tamaki cried

"Anyway intros aside girls the kitchen is over there and you already have some guest so go prepare" kyoya said checking the time

"Oh Tori-Chan, yuki-Chan could you save me a slice of cake I would love to try your cooking please" honey yelled

"Of course we'll save some for all of you" yuki said waving bye as her and her sister went into the new kitchen

"Welcome ladies please enjoy your selves including our new addition the cooking twins" tamaki announced

Every girl went to their respective host and started talking, four girl however went to the little mini kitchen sitting on bar stools that were seated in front of the counter with a window into the kitchen

"hello ladies today we will be make chocolate firework cake " said tori wearing a red apron "any questions"

"um yes dot mind me asking but since your part of the host club what's your type" asked one girl

A smirk played across tori's face 'show time' "I am so glad you asked" she said taking hold of the girls chin gently "I'm the devilish big sister" she purred, during this all the girl were squealing with red face

"what about you yuki" they asked

"well I'm … um oh that's right im the innocent little sister" she said wearing a white apron with a cute face that would challenge honey the girls started to squeal louder yelling 'so cute'

"so girls shall we get started" tori said

(time skip)

On the little counter was a perfect chocolate cake "so what do we add next to make it a fire work chocolate cake" one girl asked

Yuki then shyly but cutely brought out a box of pocky "the pocky sticks out of the cake so it looks like fireworks" she explained before opening the box

Tori then stole one of the sticks "does anyone want to try some we could even play the game that goes with it" she said putting the candy between her lips this made all the girls squeal one even got a nosebleed

After they put the pocky in the cake each girl got a slice leaving enough for the other host "yuki this so good I will defiantly come again" a girl said as she left talking to the others about it

A few minutes later the club was closed for the day "oh I saw the performance you two put on and it was absolutely adorable you would expect nothing less of my two daughters" tamaki cooed trying but failing to hug the two twin girls

"wtf why does he keep calling us his daughters" tori screamed

"trust me he does it to all the girls in the host club, but you did a really good job" haruhi praised

"yes very good job the customers seemed very happy you even got a few more guest" kyoya said

"trust me a semester in lobelia you pick up on a thing or two" tori laughed "yell we're going home we'll see you tomorrow"

"wait what about the cake" honey yelled

"its over at your table goodbye" yuki said waving goodbye then the two girls disappeared

"hahahahaha I told you it would work kyoya" a familiar voice said then renges platform rose above the floor "a new set of host have arrived what will happen next" she monologue

Then everyone just sweatdropped

Author: so what did you think hated it loved it comment and fav bye


	2. the maze

Author: ok now I am sure I own it "you own touran academy" no fucking comment

It was about a week or two after tori and yuki had joined the host club. During this time they had become bestfriends with haruhi, tamakis new "daughters" , and something that went along the lines of little sister to Honey and mori. But when it came to koaru and hikaru it was another story you see the boy have preclamed the twin girls their new favorite toys and flirt with them 24/7. The twins have even chosen each of their favorite of the two girls for hikaru it was tori and kuaro it was yuki and of course the crazy fangirls or guest of the host club loved every minute because they are weird.

**HaruhiP****_._****O.V**

I sighed as the host club followed me. Today was Sunday and the girls had invited her over to their house, but things never go as planned the host club decided to follow me curious to see where the two females lived.

When we reached the scarlet estate we knocked on the door where yuki answered her hair in a braid wearing a cute peach colored dress "hi haruhi , oh hello everyone I mean" she giggled noticing the host club.

"it wasn't a problem we came to was it" kyoya asked adjusting his glasses

"no, no of course not please come in" yuki fussed

"hi yuki" koaru said putting his arm around the girls shoulders making a adorable hue of pink appear on her cheeks

"do you know where tori is" hikaru asked

"well tori is still sleeping I guess we could go wake her up" yuki suggested leading us down a hallway towards two doors one red door with a black T, one white door with a gold Y "the red one is toris"

We slowly opened the door to find a room with red walls and posters covering them clothes and books covering the room. Everyone looked at the giant heap of blankets and blond hair

"hey tori, wake up" hikaru said while shaking her

Her eyes opened to reveal teal orbs she saw who was shaking her and groaned "leave me alone I just want to marry my bed and stay here forever" she slurred holding her pillow to her chest

"nope I won't let my toy marry someone beside me" hikaru said dragging a blushing tori out of her bed

"ugh fine but get out I need to change" she huffed gesturing towards a small t shirt and shorts

"really I like you in that" hikaru grumbled

"perv" she said in return closing her door

Little bit after she walked out in a red tanktop a black jacket and a navy blue skirt with flip-flops "im going to go get a bagel I will find you all later" she said before she walked away

"well who wants to have coffee in the garden while we wait for her" yuki suggested

We all nodded she showed us to the garden which was a rose bush surrounded patio which led to a hedge maze

"all right everyone the coffee is ready" said yuki and tori carrying trays of coffee passing one to each person

"so whats with the hedge maze" I asked

"oh that is a little contest me and yuki have the maze changes every week to keep it fresh" tori explained smirking "it changed yesterday want to try"

"sure what will the winner get" hikaru asked

"well me and the girls where planning a trip to my families hot spring resort you all can come if you win, the teams will be boys vs girls" exclaimed tori

"challenge accepted" the twins said threw a demonic smirk

No p.o.v

Everyone got into teams "on your marks get set go" tori yelled as both teams ran into the maze.

With the boys…

"ok so I got a plan" kyoya whispered to honey and mori

He turned towards the rest of the male host "if we go to the hot spring you could spy on the girls" he said smirking

The boys went silent the theathers of their minds running wild "lets do it" they yelled in unision running lefts and rights till they made it through the maze a minute or two later the girl made it to the exit supried to see the biys

"how did you.." haruhi mummered

"I gave them abit of motivation" kyoya said with a smirk

(time skip)

It was time for everyone to say goodbye because the sun was going down all but the male twins had said goodbye

They each went next to there favorite female twin and kissed her on the cheek then ran towards the limo saying "bye"

Both girls were blushing madly tori yelling about how they are pervs and yuki with a shy snile


	3. hotspringsday 1

Author: ok now I am sure I own it "you own kero academy" … I give up :I

Today was the day that the host club was going to the scarlet family hot spring resort.

TWIN P.O.V

Everyone but tori and yuki had arrived at the hot spring and the two male twins were getting impatient "where are they "both twins grumbled then haruhis phone range

"hello… where are you guys… oh I see… no we are all here… ok great" haruhi said over the phone "ok the girls are stuck in traffic so they want us to go ahead and check in all the rooms are set up" she explained,

"if that's it we'll go get the room keys" we said remembering yuki mentioning a two bed room they got for haruhi and themselves' well that will not be going as planned' they thought going up to the front counter and checking in

They passed a single key card to each person only two left in our hands ours and the girls for the same room. We asked the manager to give the key to them when they got here. Soon they headed off to their shared room and started to unpack.

Grins broke out on our faces as we saw the door handle jiggle open letting in another set of twins "what the where haruhi and why are you in our room" tori questioned

"We switched out with haruhi so we could share a room" we said at the same time

"You know what I am not even going to argue we will only be in here when we're sleeping so no harm done" tori said obviously not wanting to give them the satisfaction of winning

"Awesome so when do you want to go to the hot springs" hikaru asked a perverted grin covering his face

"You two can go whenever you want it is separated by gender, I however will be going after I put my stuff away" she responded

"And what about you yuki" kaoru asked

"I'll probably do the same" she responded

So when the girl got their stuff put away they went to the spring with us in tow

When we got to the male side all the male host were there "hey guys" we said they all smiled and went back to their conversations

"Hey girls can you hear us" we yelled

"Yup" all the females responded then devilish smirked grew on their faces

They slowly crept towards the wall that separated the spring it wasn't even that tall so it would be easy till a shuriken was thrown at us "sorry hika-chan kao-chan but yuki Chan asked me to make sure you didn't peek" honey said

We knew they would try something like this "honey sempai we'll give you cake" we said in a sing song voice

"Ok go ahead" he said excited for the cake

"No no I won't let you two monsters look upon my daughters naked" Tamaki screamed

"Is there a problem boys" said tori her head popping up above the wall thank god we all had towels around our waist so she couldn't see any thing

Tori however we could only see the top of her shoulders and up "n-nothing tori" Tamaki stuttered while hikaru got a nose bleed

"Well ok then the girls and I are going to go back to our room's bye" she said before disappearing

NO P.O.V

The boys stayed in the spring for about ten more minutes before going back to their rooms

The twins entered their room to see tori on one bed laying on her stomach flipping through TV channel and yuki on the other bed reading a book giving them a sideways glance before going back to their activates. The male twins smirked before changing into their pjs in the bathroom.

Once they out they ran up and hugged their favorite toys hikaru hugging tori's waist and kaoru hugging yuki shoulders the girl not even noticing still engulfed in her book "oi what's this for" tori stuttered

"Take it as a thank you for inviting us to the hot spring" hikaru said

"You're welcome now get off me" she yelled struggling to get out of his grip "yuki help me"

As her name was called the nicer twin popped back into reality only for her to meet mischievous yellow eyes. She squeaked a blush gracing her cheeks "kaoru what are you doing" she squeaked

"Nothing" he yawned

Yuki soon wiggled out of his grip "well tori and I are going to go freshen up before bed" she said before grabbing her sister and running to the bathroom while the boys snickered

When it was time to go to bed the girls got in one bed and the boys in the other "I swear if you try anything while we're sleeping I will kill you" tori smeared

"yeah yeah goodnight" the boys said before going to sleep

(time skip)

It was morning and it was time to wake up unfortunately the only ones not up were tori, kyoya, and honey and no one wanted to wake them up in fear "I dont understand why can't I just go wake her up I've done it before" hikaru asked

"Well I already tried but it seems she is in one of her 'try and wake me I will sell your soul to Satan' moods" yuki giggled

"There a mood for that" haruhi said while sweat dropping

"Yup she gets in that mood whenever she has a headache so I left her some aspirin she should be up and going with in the hour" yuki explained

"Well anyway what do you have planned for today" haruhi asked

"We are going to the beach" yuki said

"Really this should be a lot of fun yuki-Chan" honey said coming into the room

"Ah good morning honey sempai" she said ruffling the boy hair but that when her phone rang

"hello…oh good morning tori…yup so go get changed…yes I will bring you some …ok bye that was tori she said for everyone to get ready and to bring her some bacon" yuki giggled grabbing a small plate of bacon "could one of go wake up kyoya sempai bye" she said before rushing up the stairs

They all paled in thought of waking up the shadow king


	4. the beach (sorry for the shortness)

**Author: I don't own the host club**

**no p.o.v**

everyone was dressed ready to go to the beach the boys in swim trunks, haruhi in trunks and a sweatshirt, yuki in a cute pink one piece and tori in a black and gold bikini. The two girls looked at each other "Lets go to beach each lets go get away they say what they gonna say? Have drink clink found the spotlight bad girls like me its hard to come by" they sang while walking towards the beach laughing

"Wow yuki-chan, tori-Chan you sing really well" honey said

"thanks honey" they said

"guys we're gunna go swim see you in abit" tori taking her sisters hand dragging her to the ocean

"ok we'll get the towels set … wait a minute they left so they wouldn't have to set up the towels didn't they" haruhi grunted while the twin nodded

(a little bit later)

"come on guys the water is fine" tori said splashing around in the ocean

"ok be there in a minute" the boys yelled they soon all ran in they were either relaxing or playing in the water

"yay" yuki cheered kicking in the water while tori pulled her around

"hey yuki why don't you just swim on your own" haruhi asked

"well I am not the strongest swimmer so tori helps me out" yuki explained

"hey why not play the commoner game marco polo" tamaki suggested

"ok who wants to go first" haruhi asked no one volunteered so she sighed "fine I guess ill do it Marco"

"polo"

"marco"

"polo"

"mar-ah" haruhi exclaimed running into yuki

"polo" tori laughed

After a few more hours of playing in the sun everyone got their stuff ready to go since they have school the next day. "see you guys tomorrow " everyone said heading to each car that was picking them up except haruhi who caught a ride with yuki and tori.

Sorry guys not much romance and stuff in this chapter just couldn't find my romantic muse (a.k.a romance novels) so don't worry the next chapter will be really good bye!


End file.
